A Love Story in Ikebukuro
by KrazyxLove
Summary: Just a love story about my oc's and the characters from DURARARA! This is my first story so flame all you want.


It was Melody's first time in Ikebukuro and she was very nervous. She was here because her friend said that she felt lonely in the city. Melody waited next to a wall at the back of the station trying her best to stay out of everyone's way. She sighed to herself and mumbled, "Why did I agree to come here? I heard that this place was very dangerous. I miss home already..." If Melody wasn't so depressed she would have noticed a young boy about the same age as her get pushed out of the crowd and landed next to her. When she finally looked up the boy wasn't there anymore. Without knowing it Melody missed her chance to meet a boy that she might be involved with a lot in the future. A sudden poke to the young girl's side made her jump and squeak like a mouse.

Melody turned around to see the person that convinced her to come to Ikebukuro. Adrian Githens, Melody's best friend since they were practically born. Their parents happened to be good friends with eachother so Adrian and Melody spent a lot of time together. They are only 8 days apart and are inserperable.  
Melody is the older one amoung the two, but with her looks... she doesn't look the part. Melody is very petite, so she is pretty much like a tiny puppy with long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Melody hates talking about her height and is always mistaken for a 7th grader because of her small body. Adrian though is taller than Melody and looks like a regular highschool student with her light brown hair that is a little past the shoulders and her light brown eyes. Adrian was currently wearing a Death Note t-shirt with light blue shorts and a Monster hat. Melody looked down at herself for a moment to examine her usual dark blue jeans and blue shirt with little duckies on them. She looked back at Adrian and noticed something...

Melody pointed an accussing finger at Adrian and shouted, "YOUR BOOBS ARE HUGE!" Adrian stared at the girl with a surprised and embarassed look and looked around her to see if anyone else heard. Luckily everyone seemed busy with their own things that they didn't even notice the two girls.

"Don't suddenly yell something like that out loud," Adrian complained with a frown.

"Well, I can't help myself. They grew bigger since the last time that I've seen you, which was like two years ago?", Melody replied with an upset face and looked at Adrian like she was going to kill her.

Adrian laughed nervously and said, "Well I'm sorry for leaving America and all, but I really wanted to come to Japan. You understand right?" Adrian looked at Melody nervously, "Besides, I invited you here and now you get to live in Japan with me," she smiled. Before Melody could complain Adrian said,  
"ANYWAYS! Let's not stick around in this boring old station and let me give you a tour." Melody nodded enthusiasticly and they were off exploring!

While Melody was looking around Adrian asked, "So are you all ready for high school tomorrow? Are you going to the same high school as me? Did you get your uniform yet? Is there anyone that you like back in America?"

"Woah woah WOAH! One question at a time," Melody replied, "Yes. Yes. Yes. No for the last one. No one was my type."

"Oh... Do you see any guys that you like right now?"

"NO! Can we please stop talking about men and get somthing to eat?", Melody complained and pouted.

"Okay okay. Geez, you are as hungry as ever. Let's go there," Adrian pointed at a place called Russian Sushi. "That place has great sushi."

Melody was about to follow Adrian into the sushi house until a paper was shoved into her face. She looked up to see a huge black man and immediately froze up. The giant man looked down at her and said,  
"Little girl eat sushi. Sushi very good." The moment the giant man said "little girl" was the moment Melody stopped being afraid of him and was ready to kick his ass. Well... she was about to until Adrian appeared and poked her side AGAIN and that made Melody jump and squeak AGAIN.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I WAS GONNA BEAT HIS BLACK ASS!", Melody screamed. The huge looked surprised and turned to Adrian.

"I'm sorry, Simon. This is my best friend that I told you about that was coming to Ikebukuro. Her name is Melody and she is the same age as I am. She really hates being called little or anything like that, so if you could...", Adrian explained.

"Sorry. I not know," Simon bowed politely to Melody. Melody finally calmed down enough to be reasonable and bowed back to the huge man known as Simon.

"Oh no! I should be the one apoligizing. I'm very sorry that you had to see a bad side of me on our first meeting," Melody bowed again and smiled.

"As apoligy and celebration I give you two discount on sushi," Simon said with a smile on his big lips.

"Thanks a lot Simon! Hurry up Melo~!" Adrian hugged Simon and ran into the sushi house.

"Thank you very much," Melody bowed once more and followed Adrian.

Simon watched them enter the house and said softly, "That Melody girl strange."

After they ate they just walked around town and explored some more. The two girls were about to cross the street when they heard a strange roaring sound. "What's that?" Melody asked and turned to look at Adrian. Adrian's face was full of excitement and Melody raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

"You are about to see this town's urban legend!" Adrian squealed excitedly. Just as Adrian said that a motorcycle drove by or more like flew by them and drove or flew off into the distance with the loud roaring sound.

Melody stood there stunned. The most noticeable thing to her was the cat helmet that the cycler wore.  
"I want a helmet like that," she said and Adrian smacked her head.

"All you noticed was the helmet? What about the way the rider was flying around?" Adrian shouted.

"Oh yeah... That too," Melody said with a daydreaming smile.

"My words are wasted on you...,"Adrian shook her head. "Anyways let me take you home."

That night Melody stayed up a little before she had to sleep. As she went to bed she yawned and murmured,  
"I guess this is the start of my new life..." and fell asleep.


End file.
